Charcher
Charcher is the romantic pairing between Charlotte DiLaurentis and Archer Dunhill. The pair first met on a plane from Paris to Britain, and became a couple soon-after. Archer later assumed the identity of Dr. Elliot Rollins, so the two could continue their relationship after Charlotte was admitted to Welby State Psychiatric Hospital. After Charlotte's murder, Archer became vengeful and wanted revenge on the people who killed her. He believed that Alison DiLaurentis, Charlotte's cousin, was responsible for the murder and tortured her for it. He also stole all of Alison's money to give to Mary, as he knew that Charlotte would have wanted Mary to have it. Series |-|Season 6= Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars Archer, who was wearing the mask of Detective Wilden, stood in the DiLaurentis House and removed his mask to show is real identity. Mary Drake walked up beside him and the two conversed about how Alison had just checked herself into Welby. She had signed papers that relinquished her 51% share to the Carrismi Group, which would now be controlled by Archer. Mary stated that he was the only man Charlotte had ever loved, and Archer responded by saying that he would have done anything for Charlotte. Mary stated that he proved that when he married her cousin and helped Mary take back the life that was supposed to be hers. She then stated that was what "their" Charlotte would have wanted. |-|Season 7 = Tick-Tock, Bitches Archer talked to Emily about the fact that Jessica DiLaurentis had a twin, Mary Drake, and they Mary was the mother of Charlotte. He asked Emily how she knew this, and she stated that she put it together by their last names - CeCe Drake and Mary Drake. Elliot entered Alison's room to check on her. He pulled out medicine and whispered to her that he knew that she killed Charlotte, and would make sure she spent the rest of her life rotting away in the facility for her crime. The Talented Mr. Rollins During a visit to a farm that "Elliot" allegedly owned that turned out to be an Amish community, Aria and Hanna met a little girl, Eliza, who recognized them from the dolls that Charlotte had given her. Aria asked if Charlotte and "Elliot" had come up to the farm a lot, and Eliza stated that they came all the time. She had seen them kissing once, but was sworn to secrecy by the couple. Hit and Run, Run, Run Wanted: Dead or Alive In a flashback to Welby, Charlotte, Archer, and Jenna Marshall were seen hanging out in Archer's office. Jenna asked if everything was working out well for the two of them, and they both stated that it was, with Charlotte thanking her. After her received a call and had to leave for "doctor duty", he kissed Charlotte quickly before heading for the door. She stopped him and thanked him for staying by her side, saying that she didn't know what she would have done if he'd left. He stated that he knew, was here for her now, and loved her before the two shared a loving kiss. Archer left the room and Charlotte watched him leave with a smile on her face. She then mentioned to Jenna that Alison was coming to the hospital to meet her "new doctor", and that Archer would have to win Alison's trust in order to convince her that she's doing better. The two talked about Archer flirting with Alison, and Charlotte was sure that Archer could handle it. She went on to say that he was one of the few to know everything about her - her past, her family, her upbringing, and all the things that had done. Despite everything, he loved her, and Jenna commented that the kind of the love they had was rare. In the present, Jenna admitted to being the one that got Archer into Welby. She knew somebody that got him a passport and new identity so that he could be with Charlotte. 'Til Death Do Us Part In a flashback, Charlotte and Archer were seen in the airport moments after getting off of a plane from Paris. The pair had met on the plane, and instantly started talking. The conversation continued off the plane, with Archer stating that the plane-ride was the fastest he'd ever gone on, and she was the charming woman he's ever been charmed by. She tried to brush it off by saying that he probably says that to all the girls, but he insisted that he didn't, and promised to call her. He stated that he wouldn't wait three days either, instead, he's ring her the next day. The two then bid goodbye in French, with Archer kissing her hand before leaving. In the present, Alex Drake mentioned that Charlotte and Archer had an intense love affair - the greatest she had ever seen. He adored her, and the things that he did to Alison was of his own regard. He believed it was what Charlotte would have wanted, which, according to Alex, was probably what she did want. Charlotte really loved him, and the pair would often go on dates with Alex and Wren Kingston. Dating Timeline First Relationship: * Started: Unknown - after EscApe From New York (5x01) * Reason: They developed romantic feelings for one another. * Ended: Of Late I Think Of Rosewood (6x11) * Reason: Charlotte was killed. Threats to Charcher Past * Alison DiLaurentis - After Charlotte was admitted to Radley, Archer began flirting with Alison, Charlotte's adoptive sister and biological cousin, in order to convince her that Charlotte was stable. However, the two eventually began a romantic relationship presumably with Charlotte's knowledge. When Alison and Archer told Charlotte about their relationship after she was released from Radley, she ran out of the house and too the church which later lead to her murder. After Charlotte's death, the two married before Alison discovered the truth about "Elliot Rollins" and his true connection to Charlotte. Due to Archer and Alison's marriage, Charlotte was temporarily Archer's sister-in-law. * Welby State Psychiatric Hospital - After The Liars found out that Charlotte was A, she was committed to Welby in hopes that she would get better. Because of this, Archer and Charlotte were at risk of never being together again, as no one knew about the pairs romantic relationship. However, Jenna Marshall helped Archer get a fake doctors license so that he could be with Charlotte. Once this happened, they started a plan to get Charlotte out of Welby so she could continue playing the game. This plan took five-years to happen, and in the meantime, they had to keep their relationship a secret and hide from everyone inside of Welby, as "doctor-patient" relationships were strictly frowned upon. Memorable Places * Amish Farm '-' '''When Archer would leave Rosewood under false pretenses of going on a "business trip", he would take Charlotte to a little Amish farm in the country. The two would then spend the weekend there together, and the two befriended a little girl named Eliza and her family. * '''Archer's Welby Office - Since their relationship was forbidden, they would often hide-out in Archer's office together. This is where Charlotte thanked him for staying by her side through everything, and where they planned for Archer to flirt with Alison. * Britain '- The couple met on a flight from Paris to Britain, and talked as they were getting off the plane. This is also where they started dating, went on double-dates with Alex and Wren, and planned their return to Rosewood. Notes * They met on a plane from Paris to Britain, where Charlotte planned to meet her sister for the first time. * Charlotte and Archer were a "great love affair", and shared everything with one another. He accepted her despite the things she's done in her past and her family's history. * Archer helped her look for Mary Drake. * Archer pretended to be her doctor in Welby so she could trick Alison into helping her get out, so she could continue to play the game on a grander scale. * They were temporarily in-laws to one another, after Archer married Charlotte's cousin and adoptive sister, Alison DiLaurentis. * He tortured Alison, Hanna, and the other Liars when he thought they had something to do with Charlotte's death. His reasons for torturing them as long as he did was to avenge Charlotte's death, and seek justice for her murder. * He helped Mary steal Alison's money as he thought it was what Charlotte would have wanted for Mary. * They would frequently go on double-dates with Alex Drake and Wren Kingston. * Their relationship was originally a secret from everyone, with only Jenna Marshall, Alex Drake, Wren Kingston, and eventually Mary Drake knowing about their relationship. Quotes Gallery Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1233.jpg|Goodbye kiss Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1239.jpg|Charlotte tells Archer she's grateful for him Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1248.jpg|Charcher kiss Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1250.jpg Pretty.Little.Liars.S07E06.1080p.HDTV.X264-DIMENSION 1252.jpg|Charlotte happy after kissing Archer Charcher.png|Charcher meet Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Romantic Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:LGBT Pairings Category:Romances